Nora and the Doppelgangers
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Second in the Nora Stealthunter trilogy, first is Nora and the Rise of Missingno. Nora stealhunter has finally met a trainer that rivals her. But she is worried - Missingno has purened her heart, something that could destroy her in a life or death battle.
1. The Hacker's Rival

Nora Stealthunter, a pale, white-haired, cheat-codist, was still in the Pokemon world. Officer Jenny thought she was dead, and she was training her new skills in victory road. She had not given up her criminal ways – she fixed it last time, and she was stronger now. But someone had managed to beat her, as she sat, wounded at the heart of victory road. A pale-skinned, white haired young man her age, was attacking her heartlessly, and she held back a shriek every time a pure black Luxray bit her, Until she let it all out – "Aaron!" she shrieked in hatred and agony, and Victory road began to cave in.

\-

Ash ketchum, Pokemon trainer, had just beat the eighth gym. The only bringing him down was the closing of victory. Nurse Joy was wheeling injured trainers out, with Ash's Onix helping to hold it up. One of the stretcher was wheeled into a police car, not a Pokemon ambulance though. No amount of Pokemon medicine could save her now, and this whole cave in was her fault. One person, unharmed, remained in the debris – Aaron Retnuhtlaets.

Nora mumbled in her sleep, before she dropped a note. Pikachu ran to get it, and carried it to Ash. "Ive got something fun to show you. I'll break free and show. You." Nora looked in no condition to break free, and her head was bleeding, along with multiple broken bones. This letter was one of the only last items she had, apart from her clothes. Not even her Pokemon were spared by Aaron Retnuhthlaets.


	2. The Trainer's Dream

Nora got up and yawned in the cell. She scolded herself for getting caught – not so much for injuring dozens of trainers. Lucario sat next to her. Evlan the Eevee sat on the other side of her. She sighed wearily, releasing six other Pokemon – Umbrey, Shasta, Quaza, Char, Jade, and Rioru. "Nora! I am under order to compensate those pokeballs from you. Nora closed her eyes, returned the Pokemon and heartlessly threw the pokeballs the Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, may I leave? I have some serious business to attend to." Nora spoke emotionlessly .

"Don't try to fool me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Officer Jenny's angry tone was accompanied by her Growlithe's growl.

"Your loss, not mine." Nora Stealthunter turned around on the hard cot. "They'll need me sooner or later.

/-

"Ash Ketchum, I am here to challenge you!" A pokemon trainer sneered.

"Who are you?" Ash started to pick a fight.

"I am Jose Releasall, and this my partner, Raichu." Jose pointed to Raichu.

"Let's battle," Ash yelled, sending out Torterra.

"So predictable." Jose shook his head. "Come on Raichu, use hyper beam."

"Torterra, block it with energy ball!"

Jose smiled, and it caught Ash off guard. Then there was a explosion. "Iron tail, to dodge, then volt tackle!" The Raichu jumped into midair above the explosion, then pushed off the wall to aim a volt tackle at Torterra.

"That won't affect me!" Ash said smugly.

"Iron tail!" Jose yelled, and at the last moment, Raichu turned around, all the Volt tackle energy being transferred to Iron tail. Yet another explosion.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner."

"Come on out, Infernape!" Ash yelled.

"Good job, Raichu. Floatzel, Show him what you're made off." Jose sent out the water type otter Pokemon.

"Infernape, Mach punch."

"Sonic boom!" Floatzel left the punching Pokemon hitting thin air in a confused state.

"Aqua Jet!" Floatzel became covered in a watery veil, while heading for Infernape. "Transfer the water to a Razor Wind!" And a water filled Razor wind covered the helpless Fire Pokemon.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Floatzel is the Winner!"


	3. The Escaper's Realization

Nora opened her eyes. That was all a dream. Nora's had dreams that were real things happening elsewhere. She didn't know about the Nora part, but she blamed that on the pain medication.

"Nurse Joy needs to give fair care to all her patients." Nora growled. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were, in fact, very surprised she had woken up at all. She tried to get up, but had to steady herself as she felt the pain from broken bones, and the wound on her head reopened.

"Um, now, please rest." Nurse Joy steadied her.

\-

About two weeks later, Nora had not healed, but she was getting flighty. One day, both Officer Jenny (Nora can't even stand up!) and Nurse Joy (I don't think her conditions getting any worse now.) were on break.

Nora effortlessly got up, and sent out a Pokemon. Lucario bowed to her master, as they began to trek to the wood towards Ash.

\-

When they reached Ash, Nora led them to Pokemon center. She opened a secret compartment, but the room was filled with trainers. "Oops, I left the battle room door open!" she yelled running.

"What's that!" ash asked, oblivious to the hoard of evil trainers.

"Battle your Doppelganger. They're the opposite of you, but with the same pokemon. My Lucario is un-copy-able – the aura pokemon. So instead of lucario in my party he had Evlan, so he easily beat me."

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Aaron retnuhtlaets." Nora jumped a little at the name.


	4. The Champion's Battle

"How many trainers have Pokemon left? I mean real trainers?" Ash asked, worried.

"Let me see." Nora said, then the thought for few minutes. They were now standing still. "Cynthia. She's about a three-minute walk up to the North."

\-

A few minutes later, the four trainers reached the battle ground.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" the fake Cynthia yelled to her pokemon.

"Garchomp, you, too!" the real Cynthia yelled.

"Garchomp, return. Go, Spiritomb!" the fake Cynthia's spiritomb did not faint from attack.

"Spiritomb, mimic." The fake Cynthia yelled. Soon a Draco meteor hit the exhausted Garchomp, and the real Cynthia's last pokemon fainted. The pokemon disappeared,

Then the fake Cynthia walked away.

"Cynthia, are you okay?" Nora asked the Champion.

"Yes. But I need to retrieve my Pokemon." She said.

"Wait- how many nice Pokemon are left in the world now?" ash looked more worried.

Nora Stealthunter thought for a moment. Then she sighed. "One."

\-

Nora returned to Ash's group from talking to Cynthia, who was joining them.

"I have returned to my former-mind-state." Nora assured them. They were confused. Nora decided not to clear it up for them.

"We have to find their leader. According to strength, Aaron will lead them. They are currently at Snowpoint City."

\-

Ash and the group (other than Nora) had no idea when they got here. But they did see the army of Pokemon waiting to greet them.


	5. The Glitch's Ruler

"Aaron, I am ready to defeat you." Nora said. Aaron was at the end of the Poke-army.

"Reach me. And, I'll think about it." Aaron smirked.

Suddenly a Draco Meteor hit the army. More attacks, seemingly from nowhere hit the pokemon they super-effective to.

"I reached you." Nora said, emotionlessly as she walked easily towards her rival.

"Go, Evlan!" Aaron sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go, Mew." Nora sent out herself in mew form. She was using Missingno's ability to use Pokemon attacks.

"I use Close Combat." Nora defeated the Eevee in one hit.

"How did –" Aaron was shocked.

"Now I use Missingno." the attack Missingno was very powerful, destructive and deadly. It sucked Aaron into another dimension, none owned by Palkia or even Giratina. Slowly the cloned pokemon disappeared.

Nora Stealthunter was back in her human form. Her pale hair hung in her face.

"I still have to return your pokemon." Nora stammered. She was weak from Missingno's attack. Unlike Missingno, she relied on power. If this went on much longer, Missingno could go free.

Slowly, Nora morphed off into Palkia and left to retrieve their pokemon.


	6. The Enemy's Rebirth

"Nora!" Ash yelled as she reappeared. But there were no pokemon following her and she not in the form of Palkia.

"Missingno has left me." Nora sighed.

"So were not getting our pokemon back?" Dawn asked. She realized Cynthia had left.

"Who said that?" a new trainer appeared from the dimensional hole. Behind him all of the pokemon had followed. They all instantly recognized him.

"Aaron!" Dawn yelled, along with Ash, but their pokemon rushed back to find them.

"Two of the enemy's pokemon did not want to leave. We were wondering if Ash would like them as a trainer." Nora added in, not afraid of Aaron.

"Sure. . ." Ash said grabbing the pokeballs but not taking his eyes off of Aaron.

"Hello, I am Nigo." Aaron bowed.

"Nigo?" Ash asked.

Nora decided to explain. "Missingo left me. I couldn't bear to see it just die, so I let it take over a body – Aaron's. Nigo is not a human. He is the most powerful pokemon ever born."

Ash tried the pokeballs now. The black Evlan and Jose's Raichu were sent out. They were some of Ash's new pokemon.

Nigo looked ahead. "Many challenges await." The voice of Missingno spoke within him.

This is the end of the story, but to clarify, here are Ash and Nora's pokemon. Plus Nigo's one pokemon.

Ash

Onix

Pikachu

Torterra

Riolu (Rioru)

Raichu

Eevee (Black Evlan)

Nora

Umbreon (Umbrey)

Eevee (Evlan)

Charizard (Char)

Luxray (Shasta)

Pidgeot (Jade)

Lucario

Nigo

Eevee (Myna)


End file.
